


Actual Puppy

by whitebeltwriter



Series: Kara the Humanoid Puppy and Friends [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief mention of homophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, MAGGIE NEEDS MORE BACKSTORY DAMN IT, minor fluff, minor minor angst, not sure how to tag this, puppy!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: In which Kara runs into Mr. Mxyzptlk, decides she’d like to throw him into space, and then spends the day with Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Anon on Tumblr who prompted me with this:
> 
> “Would you consider doing another fic in the same universe Drunk Puppy about Maggie getting to know her girlfriends puppy of a little sister? I love puppy Kara. She makes my heart happy.”
> 
> And so here we are!  
> Though I don’t think Anon meant for me to take this quite so literally.
> 
> Maggie does NOT know Kara is Supergirl in this.

Ever since she became Supergirl, Kara had seen a _lot_ of strange things.

And from someone who’s been to over a dozen planets? That’s saying something.

But this? This was a new one.

She’d been flying around the city on her usual patrol when she heard two shouts of distress off to her right.

She took off and soon came upon an ambulance with its rears doors open and two paramedics standing with a small crowd of bystanders behind it, staring into the vehicle in complete shock. Kara landed next to them carefully and was about to ask what the problem was when she saw the back of the ambulance for herself.

She hadn’t noticed flying in, but the whole of the vehicle was sagging downward, like the suspension had been burdened with too heavy a load and was now ruined. Moving towards the open doors, Supergirl found that was exactly what had happened.

In the middle of the floor, where the cot was supposed to be, was a large hole. It looked like someone had dropped a human shaped weight so hard against the floor that it literally punched through the sheet metal and mechanical workings, all the way down into the concrete itself.

_And kept going._

Going back to the still spooked paramedics, the blonde asked what happened.

“We…we received a call that an elderly man had collapsed and was non-responsive,” the first medic, a black woman, spoke up quietly.

“We arrived on scene and found the man to be breathing but still unconscious,” the second, an Asian male, continued.

“So, we placed him onto a stretcher and set about loading him into the back of the bus.”

“He went onto the stretcher no problem…I don’t understand…” the second mumbled.

“Understand what?” Supergirl asked.

“We’d just locked the wheels in place and then this…groaning sound started,” the woman replied.

“Thought it was him at first but it sounded wrong,” her co-worker continued.

“Saw him start to dig deeper into the mattress, like he was getting heavier all of a sudden. Next thing we know, he went through the stretcher-“

“–And then the floor of the bus–“

“–Like it was wet rice paper instead of god knows how many layers of steel and iron,” the stunned paramedic finished.

“Made a _ker-thunk_ sound,” the man added.

“Ooookay. Has…has he come back up yet?” Supergirl asked tentatively.

The medics shook their heads.

“Right.”

Nodding to herself, Kara walked back over to the hole and peered down it. The hole went down into the concrete quite a few feet before evidently breaking into what looked like a maintenance tunnel and just kept going.

She stared hard with her x-ray vision until she found the bottom of the crater and was shocked to find it empty. Kara could very clearly see the indentation of a man, right down to the brim of the hat he must have been wearing, but the man himself was nowhere to be seen.

“Impressively clean tunnel for a city, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah. Not that I spend a lot of time- _ah ha!_ ” Supergirl jerked back and out of the vehicle away from the voice suddenly talking in the ambulance. She looked up to find the voice belong to a rather short older man in a purple and orange suit with a matching purple bowler perched upon a head of white hair that shot off the sides of his head like a character from Wonderland.

Quickly composing herself, Kara was about to ask where he’d come from–and why he seemed familiar–when the paramedics exclaimed, “That’s the guy!”

Hopping out of the back of the bus dramatically the man stated, “Indeed it is I, _The Guy!_ How do you do–how do you do– _how. Do. You. Do!_ ”

‘Well he seems…energetic,’ Supergirl thought taking in the strange little man.

“Ah _Supergirl!_ Just the Kryptonian I was looking for!” the man gushed. “I’ve heard all about you!”

“You have?” ‘That didn’t sound good.’

“Oh, but of course! It’s not every day a relative of Superman pops up!” he suddenly became forlorn, “And I _know_ it’s been a while since you came out–kudos on the plane catch by the way;  _very_ retro–and I know I should have come to see you sooner but I’m afraid I’m so easily distracted and forgetful that I’d _lose my head_ if I weren’t careful!”

Without warning the man’s head popped right off his shoulders into his hand, where he dribbled it like a basketball for a few moments before returning it to it’s rightful place; not ceasing to talk for a moment.

‘What in the world is this guy?!’ Kara thought with a hint of concern.

Aloud she asked him who he was.

“GASP! Oh dearie, dearie me! I got so caught up I plum forgot to introduce myself!” In the blink of an eye he was right in front of Supergirl shaking her hand with a surprisingly hard grip.

“Hello there, how do you do! I am the one and only _Mr. Mxyzptlk!_ ” he crowed, tipping his hat.

Supergirl held back a grimace as best she could. _Now_ she remembered why she recognized him; Kal had told her plenty of stories about this imp from the 5th dimension who adored playing tricks; usually on the Man of Steel. His tricks were usually rather harmless but could quickly pile up into a gigantic mess if not quickly attended to.

Worse, they could defy the laws of physics _and_ could affect Kryptonians.

She had to send him away and fast.

Smiling her best grin, she responded, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr.–Mr.–…I’m sorry, how do you pronounce your name again? I’d hate to butcher it.”

“Not at all my dear, it’s so considerate of you to ask! It’s pronounced, ‘mix-yez-pitel-ick’.”

“Mister Mix-yez-pitel-ick. Like that?”

“Got it on the first try, well done! Who says blondes are dumb!”

“Thank you,” Kara responded, biting her tongue at the blonde comment. “Now, how would you pronounce it, oh, backwards?”

“Oh that’s just as easy it’s–AH! Ah ah ah, naughty girl!” he wagged his finger at her like a disapproving uncle. “You’re trying to get me to say my name backwards so I’d have to return to my dimension!”

“What?! _Pft–no!_ I wouldn’t do that to you! We've just met!”

“Tisk tisk! Don’t try to fool me with those puppy dog eyes of yours! Your cousin told you about me, hm? Well then it’s a good thing I decided to see you before I headed off to Metropolis; can’t have you interfering with our standing play date!”

Supergirl spread her feet into a fighting stance, “Whatever you’re thinking, you better not.”

“Ooh! Look at the puppy, trying to threaten me!” He snapped his fingers and a literal light bulb appeared next to his head, “Say, that gives me an idea!”

‘Uh-oh.’ Supergirl thought worriedly. “What idea?”

“One that guarantees that you won’t try to warn your cousin of my arrival!”

Before Kara could even think of a way to stop him, Mr. Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers again and a bright light flashed in her eyes, causing them to shut.

When she opened them again things looked… _different_.

Everything seemed huge all of a sudden–Mr. Mxyzptlk was down right _towering_ over her when before she could see well over his head–and his suit was more bluish than purple. Actually a lot of colors seemed different now. More...muted.

‘What did he _do_?’

“Arr?” Supergirl said aloud.

‘”Arr?” Why do I sound like a pup– _oh no!_ ’

Looking down the Kryptonian was dismayed to discover that her hunch was right.

Mr. Mxyzptlk had turned her into a puppy.

A small, fluffy, golden furred, Rao damned puppy.

‘...I hate magic.’

“Aw, aren’t you an adorable little thing?” Mr. Mxyzptlk had the gall to coo.

Kara growled at him threateningly…which failed miserably coming from her tiny body.

“Well! If that’s how you’re going to be, I’ll just take my leave! I have a bird-a plane-a _Superman_ to catch!” Mxyzptlk jumped up and hovered in the air, waving good-bye.

“Ta-ta, Super _puppy!_ ”

Cackling he shot into the sky and soon blinked out of view.

Leaving Superpuppy, two paramedics, and a bunch of shellshocked bystanders in his wake.

Kara tried to fly after him–fully intending to try out her new teeth on his suit–but instead belly flopped onto the unforgiving pavement.

‘I _really_ hate magic!’

The female para looked to her partner and said, “We are _not_ paid enough for this.”

“What are we going to do about her?” he asked looking at a now grumbling two-month-old golden retriever puppy where once stood the Girl of Steel.

“Right…we can’t just leave her…wait! I know!”

* * *

Maggie had just finished up her last bit of paperwork for the end of her morning shift when her cell went off. Checking the id she was surprised to see the name of one of her exes.

“Tracy? Hey, what’s up?” she answered.

“Hey Mags, how you been?”

“Oh, same old, same old.”

“You still working for the NCPD Science Division?” the paramedic asked.

“Yeah…why?”

“Ever met Supergirl?”

* * *

Kara was hiding under the ambulance when Maggie pulled up in an unmarked police cruiser.

While the paramedics were explaining what happened to the detective over the phone, the group of bystanders had begun to crowd around the now puppified hero.

At the sight of so many legs and grabby hands she had dove under the nearest safe place–the bus–and was now even more annoyed at the entire situation.

She was in the middle of deciding on the best way to kick Mxyzptlk butt the next time she saw him–and hopefully had fists instead of paws–when a familiar voice rang out over the pavement.

“Alright folks, show’s over! This is a police matter now! Return to your own business! Thank you!”

With much grumbling the crowd retreated away from the bus until only a single pair of legs remained. Crouching down and peering under the bus was none other than one Detective Maggie Sawyer.

“Holy crap you actually are a puppy,” the Latina exclaimed.

“Told you so,” the female paramedic replied.

“Supergirl? Do you remember me? Detective Sawyer?” she asked gently.

“Arf,” Kara replied crawling her way towards the detective and allowing herself to be picked up.

“Oh my god, you are adorable.”

“Grnngh.”

“Sorry, but you are.”

“Think you can help her out, Mags?” Tracy asked.

“Yeah, our training doesn’t really cover this,” her partner added.

Readjusting her grip on the pup, Maggie replied, “I can’t, but I think I know someone who can.”

* * *

“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do?!” Maggie exclaimed as she drove through traffic, Supergirl safely tucked into her passenger seat.

Maggie had called Alex’s cell as soon as she’d left the scene; the agent promptly began to low-key freak out the moment Maggie said Supergirl needed help. The Latina calmed her down and better explained what happened–“A puppy?! She’s seriously a puppy?!"–but as soon as she’d repeated the name the guy had called himself Alex had straight up said there was nothing she could do.

“It’s magic, Sawyer. I’m a scientist, not a sorcerer. Supergirl is just gonna have to wait for it to wear off,” Alex grumbled, sounding none to pleased at the situation.

“So this is temporary then?”

“Yes. Mxyzptlk is an imp whose spells break as soon as he’s sent back into his own dimension. He can be sent back by tricking him into saying his own name backwards.”

“You seem to know a lot about this guy,” Maggie noted curiously.

“That’s because he’s bothered Superman on more than one occasion. He tends to pop up two or three times a year to bug him and the rest of Metropolis. It shouldn’t take Superman more than a couple of hours to send him home; for a being of great power, he’s really gullible when it comes to saying his name backwards,” Alex explained.

“Huh. Neat. So should I bring Supergirl to the DEO for safekeeping? It seems she lost her powers in the transition.”

“Under normal circumstances I would say yes, but we’re kinda in the middle of a prisoner transfer and the odds of one of them getting–"  _crraasssshh roOAAAARR!!! "_...getting free is _not_ ideal. I gotta go, we’re on lockdown!”

“Wait! What do I do with Superpup?” Kara barked indignantly at the name.

“Just keep her at your place and I’ll get here later!” Alex yelled over the sound of breaking glass.

“But–“ _click_ ; the line went dead.

Sighing, Sawyer looked over at a grumpy ball of fur wearing a blue collar and “S” tag and said, “Looks like you’re staying at my place for a while.”

* * *

Walking into her apartment some time later, Maggie placed Superpup–the name stuck and she’s going with it no matter have many adorable puppy glares and huffs the hero gives her–on the floor and began picking up clothes.

“Sorry about the mess. Wasn’t exactly expecting company,” she said as she tossed the ball of clothes into her bathroom hamper. Walking back out to the main area, the detective was amused to find Superpup attempting to jump on the couch–a feat made difficult by her new two-month-old puppy body.

Taking pity on the poor girl, Maggie walked over and quickly scooped Kara onto the couch before the pup even realized what had happened.

Circling around and pretending to be unaffected, the pup sat her rump on the couch and looked at the TV expectantly.

“I take it you would like to watch TV and just pretend that you _haven’t_ been turned into an adorable fluffy puppy?” Maggie teased.

“Ruff,” Kara gruffed, trying her paw at glaring again.

“Alright alright, but I’m picking,” the Latina conceded, flipping the TV on and starting a pre-recorded episode of Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives.

At the cocked head she received from the puppy, Maggie defended herself saying, “What? A girl can’t enjoy a man with porcupine hair and a sweet ride driving cross-country to eat some awesome food? I get enough action from my day job, thank you very much…Please don’t tell Danvers, she’ll never let me live it down.”

She got a happy bark and a tail wag in response, so she took that as agreement and settled in to see if she could add more spots to her food tour list.

* * *

About a couple hours later an alarm went off on the detective’s phone, starling the then dozing puppy.

“Sorry!” Maggie laughed, before silencing the alarm and getting up, “I’ll be right back, let me know what happens.”

“Arf!”

She walked back to what Kara guessed to be her bedroom before closing the door.

Kara tried to focus on the show to give her some privacy, but her puppy ears were still superior to a human’s and were able to pick up the detective’s voice through the door.

She had largely ignored whatever Sawyer was saying–presumably on a phone call–until her volume suddenly rose and she began speaking more aggressively to whoever was on the other end of the call. Kara couldn’t quite make out most of the words–the walls were muffling and Maggie seemed to be speaking in rapid Spanish–but she picked up “my brother” and “Grandma” quite a few times. Eventually Maggie let out a growl and there was the sound of something hitting a wall and clattering to the ground.

Kara was tensing to jump off the couch when the door all but slammed open and Maggie stomped through it. The detective froze at the sight of the puppy, the anger on her face melting away to slight embarrassment.

“Sorry…forgot you were here…” A little more subdued, Maggie walked to her fridge and grabbed a beer. She didn’t speak again until she had taken a long pull from the bottle and had resettled onto the couch.

Not looking at her guest she said, “I’m guessing you heard some of that?”

Kara whined guiltily.

Maggie took another pull before chuckling darkly.

“It’s Tomas’, my little brother, birthday today. He’s a teacher back ho–back in Blue Springs. School just let out so I called to wish him well.”

Superpup cocked her head, catching the near slip and wondering how a “Happy Birthday” call could have gone wrong.

“So I called him. I had hoped to catch him _before_ he got home but…guess they had a half-day or something. So he was already at Abuela’s when I called. She caught him on the phone, asked who it was, and was…less than pleased to find it was me.”

Kara whined again, not liking where this was going.

“Most of the family is cool with me being gay, but Abuela? She’s…she’s old school. And as the head of the family she holds a lot of sway on things.” She chuckles again, not an ounce of humor in it. “The way she tells it, you’d think I’d personally set out to cause a civil war in the family. She’s one of the reasons I left as soon as I could.”

She began to pick at the label of her beer.

“Woman doesn’t even want to talk to my own brother lest I _“infect_ ” him with my “ _sinful_ ” ways.”

Hearing enough, Kara tottered over the length of the couch–cursing her stubby legs each step of the way–and sat herself on Maggie’s lap with a graceless plop. Before the Latina could even react, the golden retriever had christened her cheek with an enthusiastic lick that drew a surprised laugh–a _real_ one this time–from her lips.

Kara managed to get a few more licks in before Maggie set her beer down and gently gathered her into her arms; partly to keep her from licking her again and partly to just hug the cute little thing.

“Much as I appreciate the puppy kisses, Supergirl, I don’t think my girlfriend will. And cute as you are–both like this and normally–I’m a one-woman kind of girl.”

“Arf!” Kara replied in agreement, happy to have cheered the detective up at least a little.

“Speaking of…do you know who my girlfriend is? Danvers, over at the DEO?”

“Arf–arf!”

“Like, I know that you _know_ her, but I wasn’t sure if she’d mentioned we were dating?”

Kara wagged her tail and tried a smile, which Maggie melted at.

“I’ll take that as a yes. And you’re…you’re cool with that?”

The pup cocked her head. ‘Why would I not be okay with that?’

Maggie bit her lip. “It’s just…you and Alex seem pretty close. And I’d hate for her to lose someone she looks up to just because of who she likes, yanno?”

The furry head tilted in the other direction. ‘Alex looks up to _me_?’

“I mean I figured you were fine with it–we’ve been dating a while and you weren’t acting any different to either of us–it’s just…law of averages, yanno?”

‘No. I do _not_ know,’ Kara thought, cursing Mxyzptlk for the umpteenth time that day.

Maggie sighed and bit her lip, evidently reluctant to go into this topic but unable to stop since she’d already started.

“From what Alex has said, so far everyone she’s told about her being gay has been supportive and I’m just worried about when inevitably she runs into someone who won’t be okay with it.”

Kara growled softly at the idea of someone having a problem with her sister, but the detective misunderstood her.

“Not you! Obviously you’re cool with it and that’s fine–great even! But you and I both know that not everyone is accepting of people who are different.”

Superpup huffed her agreement.

“And it’s not like Alex will be alone when she does; for one thing she has me–for as long as she’ll let me be there for her–and she has a bunch of people to watch her back. Have you met Kara, her sister?”

Kara squeaked at the mention of herself, which Maggie took as affirmation.

“I’ve met her a few times. Cute kid. Kinda reminds me of a puppy–uh. No offense,” she laughed. “Pretty innocent, but I get the feeling she’d die for Alex; absolutely adores her big sis.”

“Arf!” Kara barked. ‘You’re darn right I do!’

“Hence _why_ she doesn’t really like me.”

“Brar?!”

“Not that I blame her. If someone broke one of my siblings heart, I’d hate them too,” Maggie mumbled dejectedly.

‘Hate?! What? I don’t–MAGGIE!’

Kara whined loudly.

“I-I don’t know why I’m telling you this,” she chuckled. “Guess it’s easy to talk to NC’s favorite superhero, especially when she’s an adorable puppy.” Forgetting herself, Maggie began scratching behind one of Superpup’s ears: which the hero found surprisingly enjoyable, leaning into the scratches so much that she fell off the detective’s lap onto the couch.

“Ha, sorry…” Maggie smiled sadly, fighting to keep her dejected look off her face.

“Look, could…could we just pretend this conversation didn’t happen and go back to watching Triple D?” she pleaded.

Kara rolled herself back onto her paws. As much as she wanted to continue the talk they were having, she recognized it would be pointless so long as she was a puppy and unable to speak.

Still, she was determined to cheer the Latina up–especially since she was inadvertently part of the reason she was glum.

So with as much seriousness as she could muster in her small body–which was not a lot–Kara marched back onto Maggie’s lap, curled up into a ball, and nudged her head under her hand before settling down to watch the show quietly.

Maggie was frozen for a quite a few seconds as her brain struggled to process what just happened.

Supergirl. Transformed into a puppy. Curled up on her lap. Wanting scratches. While they watch Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives.

It took a moment, but eventually the pieces clicked and the detective saw the hero’s actions for what they were: an attempt to comfort her when she was feeling down.

Swallowing down the small lump in her throat, Maggie ran her fingers carefully against the puppy’s head and marveled at how silky smooth it felt. When she lightly scratched her back Superpup all but melted along with Maggie’s heart.

Murmuring a quiet thanks, the unexpected duo turned their focus back on Guy as he bemoaned the idea of having to eat eggs on a pizza.

* * *

Some time later found the detective fully stretched out on the sofa, with the puppy sprawled across her stomach, a hand resting on her back mid-stroke.

The pair was napping when Maggie was startled wide awake when it felt like someone had just dropped a small _I-beam_ onto her.

Wind knocked out of her, it took the detective a few moments to catch her breath before she could even attempt to lift her head and see what had just happened. Opening her eyes to a crown of blonde hair, it admittedly took her a few seconds to realize that the spell had been broken and “Superpup” was now “Supergirl” once again.

‘And still sleeping like a rock, apparently,’ Maggie noted. ‘A _heavy_ rock.’

Raising her hand up, the Latina ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair, trying to wake her up.

‘Shit her hair’s still as soft as a puppy– _shit I’m stroking her like a puppy!_ ’

Maggie removed her hand quickly but not before Supergirl smiled in her sleep and cuddle even deeper into her chest.

‘…Crap that’s cute…cute but making it hard for me to breathe is she actually made of steel?!’

Moving her hand back up, but to the hero’s shoulder this time, the detective started shaking it gently.

“Supergirl? Hey, Supergirl?”

“…Hm?” was the sleepy response.

“Not that you’re not still adorable in huma-er- _Kryptonian_ form, but uh, it’s getting kinda hard for me to breathe here.”

Kara grumbled a bit more–she _hated_ having her nap interrupted–but eventually cracked an eyelid open and looked up at Maggie.

It took a few seconds of awkward silence before things finally clicked in the blonde’s brain and she rolled off the couch with a yelp, nearly taking the coffee table out with her.

Sitting up on the floor, Supergirl’s head jerked about in all directions before pumping both fists into the air with a “wahoo!”

“Yes! I can see other colors besides blue and yellow again! Good riddance, Mxyzptlk! I hope Kal humiliated you in front of a camera so I can see it!”

Hopping onto her feet, the Girl of Steel did a little jig before remembering she had an audience; one who was now giggling at her antics.

“Magg–Detective Sawyer!” she exclaimed turning towards her unexpected host. “ _Ahem._  First of all, thank you very much for taking care of me when I was…small.”

“Small? Really? That’s what we’re calling you being turned into a puppy?” Maggie laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s accurate, but still; small? And we’ve just spent the last few hours cuddling, so I think it’s okay for you to call me ‘Maggie’.”

“Right…thank you, Maggie,” the blonde smiled before becoming serious, “But we still need to talk.”

The brunette groaned and stood up to grab another beer, “Do we have to?”

“Yes,” Supergirl asserted, following her into the kitchen. “What makes you think… _Kara_ hates you?”

Maggie sighed as she popped the top off a new beer, “Look, it’s dumb, okay.”

“If it bothers you, then it isn’t dumb.”

“But it is! It’s just…I’ve seen how Kara acts towards people she likes, alright? She’s warm and affectionate, and don’t get me wrong, she’s been nothing but nice since I’ve met her, but…it’s not the same. And when we all hang out she tends to take off suddenly, with no warning. Alex brushes it off as nothing, but I can’t help but think it’s because of me.”

Kara winced, though the detective was too busy drinking to notice. While it was true she was a bit…wary of Maggie since she and Alex had gotten together, she didn’t realize she had been treating the detective differently enough for her to notice. She felt a bit ashamed; she liked Maggie just fine, really, but could still feel the trembles of her sister as she sobbed in her arms over the detective’s first rejection.

As for the sudden disappearances: she’s Supergirl! People needed help! Not that _Maggie_ knew that, but still!

“And it’s not like I can blame her,” Maggie continued not noticing the blonde’s distress. “I broke Alex’s heart. I had good intentions, but, well, you know how that saying goes. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

Supergirl jolted back at that. “How was shutting her down after she confessed her feelings for you the ‘right thing’?!” she barked, unable to keep the indignant tone out of her voice.

“It was complicated, okay?” Maggie defended aggressively. “I had just gotten out of a relationship. I wasn’t looking for a _rebound_ with anyone! Let alone with someone who just realized something major about themselves because of me!” She sighed and ran her hand across her face, deflating before Kara’s eyes.

“Alex _just figured out_ that she was into women,” she explained, meeting the blonde’s eye. “That’s kind of a _big deal_. A whole new world just opened up for her. Everything is all new and shiny for her and I–I was worried…relationships between an veritable old timer like me and a baby gay like her rarely last long…so I was scared that…that she’d get tired of me. Cowardly, I know,” Maggie chuckled darkly, “But past relationships indicate I’m not exactly an easy person to love in any case.

“So, long story short: I _thought_ I deserved better than to be a shiny toy that could get tossed for a newer model. And I _know_ that Alex deserved better than to be someone’s rebound. Then I got shot, realized I was being an ass and still liked Alex no matter what, life’s too short, I wanted to kiss her, yada yada yada, _and_ here we are!”

She took another long pull from her beer and Kara could only stare at her, stunned.

All this time she had been mad at Maggie for hurting Alex without ever really considering _why_. Someone had hurt Alex and that was all Kara thought she needed to know.

“Still,” Maggie began again, “At the end of the day I hurt one of the few people on this planet that Kara loves the most. So I can’t really blame her if she hates me.”

The kitchen was still for a few moments before Kara quietly broke the silence.

“I don’t hate you, Maggie.”

Maggie sighed, “I appreciate that, Supergirl, but–“

“No. I mean that _I_ don’t hate you. And I’m sorry I made you think that,” she reiterated, staring Maggie down morosely and waiting for the penny to drop.

“That you made…” Kara watched as the bits and pieces fell together behind the Latina’s eyes until her jaw dropped and she whispered, “Kara.”

“…Hi…” she waved lamely.

Maggie put her beer on the counter and buried her face in her palms.

“My girlfriend’s little sister is a freaking alien superhero _how did I miss that?!_ ” she thunked her head onto the countertop dejectedly before shooting back up with a panicked look in her eyes. “You _cannot_ tell Alex what I just told you, it’ll _kill_ her! You know how she’s like, she’ll be all, ‘this is my fault, I’m not good enough, and blah blah’–AH!” She stabbed her finger towards Kara as an epiphany lit up her eyes.

“ _You’re_ the reason she has self-worth issues sometimes!” Maggie clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing what that sounded like. “…Sorry, that was rude.”

“Yeah, but we’re working through that,” Kara admitted guiltily. “It’s been a process. But while I’m still a bit peeved over what happened, I don’t hate you for it. I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” the blonde hung her head in shame.

“…Jesus Christ how is it you still managed to look like a puppy when you do that?” Maggie said, dragging her hand down her face. “Look, obviously we both made some mistakes but it’s over now and we’re fine, it’s fine.”

Kara’s head snapped back up, “It is not _fine_. I made my sister’s girlfriend feel unwelcome for no good reason, that is _not okay!_ ”

“You had a decent reason! I broke Alex’s heart!”

“Yes, but for…not _completely_ unreasonable reasons!”

“Ugh,” Maggie groaned, grumbling about 'puppies' under her breath. “Okay! Can we at _least_ agree that we were both slightly at fault?”

“I never _disagreed_ with that!” Kara amended.

“So we’re fine then?”

“NO!” the blonde barked, before shrinking back and quietly adding, “Well…I don’t know…are we?”

“ _I_ am…are you?” Maggie asked.

“…I still feel bad that I made you feel bad but…yeah. I guess I’m fine,” the blonde admitted.

“So we’re good?”

“I guess we are.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“…”

“…”

“…Do we have to tell Danvers about this?”

“No no; absolutely not! I mean you should probably tell her about your family and how you think she might leave you so she can be supportive and stuff, but beyond that we don’t have to tell her _anything_ about today,” Kara assured the detective.

Maggie smirked, “Including the toilet incident?”

“ _Especially_ the toilet incident!” At the brunette’s cackling Kara added, “I am serious, Maggie! I will tell Alex you like cooking shows, see if I don’t!”

Doubled over from laughter, Maggie gasped out, “It’d be worth it to-to see the look on her face when I explain how I had to hold her puppy-sister over the bowl ‘cause-‘cause she almost _fell in_ when she tried by herself!”

“ _Maggie!_ ”

* * *

It took a few years for Alex to pry the story of that day out of the pair of them, but she was determined to know what had caused the two of them to improve their relationship so rapidly.

After that day Kara hugged Maggie as much as she did anyone else.

And on movie nights Maggie had taken to running her fingers through Kara’s hair when the three of them were cuddled up on the couch; a habit Lena picked up not long after she started joining them for double-stay-in-dates.

Kara still grumbled about Mxyzptlk whenever he was brought up, but would still throw a fond glance towards Maggie if she happened to be nearby; a look that was just as quickly returned, like a shared secret.

Alex was a little bummed about the pair keeping secrets from her; but as it seemed to bring them closer together, she couldn’t find it in herself to be too put out.

Especially when the two looked so cute when they occasionally conked out together on the couch while watching Food Network on the nights Alex worked late.

They might have had a secret; but Alex had plenty of adorable blackmail photos in exchanged.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out!  
> It was supposed to be this cute fluffy little thing and then almost 5500 words later it wasn't.  
> I just want to see more of Kara and Maggie becoming friends, yanno?  
> I may or may not write more Puppy!Kara in the future. Particularly if I can think of one where Lena is involved.  
> Thought about adding her in this one but couldn't work it in without detracting from Kara & Maggie's developing friendship.


End file.
